Mew mew's replacements: the Next Generation!
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Kagehime was a normal highschool girl mafia boss, she was a famous idol too but one day she gains powers just like her sister, who's hospitalized at the moment! But what will happen to her love life if her lover, her Protector, and the Mew Mew's find out she's the alien princess? And how come she has no memory of being their esteemed ruler? Please Review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mafia Boss is a Hero!?

"_"Name: Kagehime Chimamirekō (Hime) (meaning: Shadow princess bloody child)_

_ Age: 16_

_ Hair: Pure Midnight black _

_ Eyes: Rose red _

_ Friends: Rose, Kenji, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Momo, Alex_

_Relationships: boyfriend: Kageōji Shijōmyaku (meaning: Shadow prince death veins) Manager: Kyriako Kiomiki, childhood friend(s): Keiichiro Akasaka, Ryou Shirogane, Crush: Alec Takuyomi_

_ Enemies: Ichigo, lettuce, Kyriako, Masaya, the rivaling mafia gangs_

_Family: Mother: unknown (deceased), Father: unknown (deceased), sister(s): Rose, brother(s): Natsu (in jail), Takashi (deceased), Kujaku (missing), cousin(s): Ichigo Momomiya, Ryou Shirogane_

_Occupation: second year High school student, Well known jobs: Singer, songwriter, model, actress, hacker, Local jobs: karate teacher, novelist, tutor, artist, Unknown to regular citizens: Mafia Boss_

_Likes: Blood, the color black, the color red, playing violent video games, knives, guns, scythes, music, watching Rose in her sleep, being alone, drawing, sketching, painting, sculpting, being with her sister Rose, playing the piano, swimming, disappearing without a trace to make people worry, getting people into deep trouble, ignoring everything that goes on, making rude remarks about Rose and an unknown man's love life_

_ Dislikes: annoying kids, kids in general, old people, people in love, curry, and everything and anything bright and colorful, bright places, sunlight, annoying students, unwillingly to seeing her psychiatrist every day, and anything that has mushrooms, carrots, or any other vegetable or fruit or fish in it_

_Bio: Hime is the strongest girl in her school, she has exceeding and continuously growing strength in taekwondo, karate, and MMA (mixed Martial Arts). Hime is in her second year of high school at the elite private school Akaikiri Kageha High (red mist shadow blade High School). Although Hime is very independent, she relies on her best friend and her only family left alive that isn't in jail, Rose, and has been living with Rose and their aunt and uncle since her parents were murdered 9 years ago when Hime and Rose were only 7 years old. Hime is a well-known actress and model, but behind the scenes she is the Japanese Mafia Boss since she turned 12. It is unknown how they [hime and rose's parents] died but when Hime arrived back at her parents' house after visiting the hospital after a severe asthma attack, the neighbors say they heard a piercing scream and they rushed over, when they finally arrived at their house 10 minutes after the scream sounded they found Hime crying between her parents dead bodies. The scene was horrid and Hime was taken away with her sister Rose to her father's brother's house and there they grew up in solitude and eventually, over time, Rose and Kagehime secluded themselves from everyone but each other. It is said that after meeting Ryou that Hime has begun to open up a little bit, and Rose even more, eventually it is said that Hime took a secret crush on Ryou, after a year or two Hime developed feelings for her schools idol, Alec Takuyomi, and has been best friends with him, Kenji Summers, Momoko (Momo) Hanasaki, and Rose Chimamirekō. Hime has recently been skipping classes at random times and disappearing from her movie sets, and her grades are miraculously the best of her class."_ Keiichiro read to Ryou as part of the daily report, "I have a feeling that's she more than your average 16 year old high school athletic top of the class mafia boss. Her stats are far above even the most athletic boys in her school, but look here, it says that she's had asthma for years, so then why is she able to maintain these kinds of stats when she shouldn't be able to do even ¼ of it? Something's not right here, Ryou, please allow me to further my search, meanwhile I think it would be best if we had the girls recruit her into the café so we can keep a closer watch on her." Keiichiro said to Ryou as he filed through Hime's data, Ryou sighed heavily and agreed, he called in the girls and they presented Hime, her background, and where she could be found.

"Hey Ryou, since Kagehime's one of my co-workers, can I just watch her whenever she's with us, I can also have an agent follow her everywhere, so leave Hime to me, anyway, she goes to my friends high school anyway and they're in every one of her classes." Zakuro said seriously and Ryou and everyone else looked at her kind of surprised at the sudden intrusion.

"Well I guess so, it would be great if she would work for us but I guess that's fair enough." Ryou said walking out of the room and everyone followed and Zakuro exited out of the building in her normal clothes to go to work in a movie her and Hime were starring in as the main characters in a supernatural horror film.

"Hey Mr. Director, when is Zakuro-san gonna come, she's already an hour late, I'm getting kinda impatient so make her hurry up and come here already." Hime said as she stood in front of the director to her movie with her arms crossed over her chest and a death glare in her eyes.

"Impatient as always Shadow-san, I'm here, so stop your whining alright?" Zakuro said as she was walking up to the set, Hime made a low Che sound and went to her dressing room and came back 10 seconds later in a different outfit that consisted of a black miniskirt, red tank top, a white belt, black knee high boots, and a black floor length button up jacket that was open.

"Just hurry up Zakuro-san, I'm already done with my individual scenes, so I need you to change and get out here or I'll put this on your record as being lazy and incompetent." Hime said as she tied her hair into a ponytail and walked to her chair like the directors.

Her manager came up with her phone ringing with the tune for her favorite show and Hime grabbed it abruptly and answered it, her eyes widened in horror and she had immediately shut her phone, told her manager that something important came up and she took off running out of the set. Hime ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore and she finally collapsed onto the ground outside the hospital, she was panting hard and when she regained her breath she ran inside and asked what room she was in and when she found out she ran to it. She opened the door panting hard with worry and she saw her sister Rose laying in the hospital bed, unconscious and barely hanging on, she sat by the bed holding her hand and silent tears slipped down her face. Hime was a wreck; Rose was her only family left and she didn't want to lose her too, Hime cried by Rose's side for a long time and eventually fell asleep by her side, while she was sleeping the door opened and her manager came in, she put her hand on Hime's shoulder and woke her up. Hime looked at her with tears in her eyes and she hugged her manager tightly crying, Hime's manager pulled her off of her and told Hime something and Hime sniffled than got up and nodded.

"So I guess it's time for _that_, I knew they were behind this, but I didn't know they would attack her so quickly. Alright, where are they, I need to hurry up and get back here so I can protect Rose." Hime said and when she saw the location of where Rose was attacked and where they were now she took off running again and arrived within seconds.

"Be careful, Hime." Kyriako whispered and clutched her clipboard tightly to her chest and looked after Rose until Hime got back.

Hime arrived at the place quickly and she saw the Chimera Anima and almost immediately, and without her wanting to, she transformed into Mew Midnight, she wore a short strapless red dress with a sweetheart neck-line, with a black lace overlay, sleeves above the elbows, black and red garter, mid-thigh black stockings, red and black choker with the medallion on the choker, tall red boots with black laces, and a white rose in her hair. She giggled at the monsters cries of anger and she slit open her forearms by the bladed rings on her thumbs and instantly blades of blood extended and she dashed forward and slashed away at it, she landed and it dissolved. Zakuro stood in shock at her quick movement and everyone else from the café stood behind her in shock and awe all in their Mew outfit like Hime but Zakuro wasn't in hers, Hime turned sharply and saw them, her eyes widen and her transformation undid itself and she ran for it. Hime never stopped running, she collapsed besides Rose in the hospital and she started crying slightly, how could she be so careless as to let others see her transformed state, she heard the door open and Zakuro came in, stopped besides her and spoke calmly.

"You know, if you don't want anyone else finding out I suggest you coming to Café Mew Mew tomorrow after school, I'll talk to Ryou and Keiichiro about letting you work there." Zakuro said calmly and she walked out of the room, Hime stood up abruptly, caught her arm, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Did you just say…? Ryou and Keiichiro? What are their full names? Tell me Zakuro-san! What is their full name?!" Hime yelled desperately and Zakuro looked shocked.

"Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka, wh…why?" Zakuro said and Hime's eyes went wide in relief and happiness, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"S… So he's really alive… thank goodness." Hime let go of Zakuro, fell to her knees smiling in relief and Zakuro realized that Hime had feelings for Ryou and Keiichiro.

Hime sighed and got up, dusted off her skirt and legs, led Zakuro out of the building and then was led by her to the Café in which Hime had to work if she wanted Zakuro to keep her secret, Hime looked all around her at all the pink in the café, and her fear of pink overcame her and she sat in a corner afraid and shaking. Keiichiro placed his hand on Hime's shoulder and when she saw his face tears came to her eyes, she jumped up and lunged to him and hugged him hard crying, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her until she stopped crying. Everyone was shocked at how Keiichiro let a girl cling to him, and cry into his chest like Hime was doing, Ryou came in to see what the noise was all about and he saw Keiichiro hugging a girl. Ryou walked up to Keiichiro smiling and Hime looked up and saw Ryou, she stared at him vulnerably and very cute, she had tears in her eyes and she let go of Keiichiro and went to Ryou.

"Ryou…" Hime said with a shaky voice and tears rolling down her cheeks, Hime suddenly punched Ryou super hard with a right hook and he looked back at her shocked. "_You idiot, how can you just stand there smiling when not even 2 years ago you were crying because you didn't want me to leave you! Do you realize how worried I was when I left you in Keiichiro's care?! How can you just stand there smiling and laughing like nothing happened even though the world around you is crumbling down because of those damned aliens wanting this planet for their own very selfish reasons!?_" Hime yelled at him furiously in another language and he looked shocked and afraid as she was yelling at him, even Keiichiro looked appalled at her sudden burst of anger even though Hime hadn't seen Ryou for a long time.

"_H…. Hey …. Hi….. Hime….. C….Calm down….. Okay?_" Ryou stuttered scared in the same language at Hime and she suddenly stopped and sighed, she looked at Ryou with tears in her eyes curtly and hugged him.

"_But I am glad you're alright, it's been too long so I don't know how far you've gotten in your experiments yet. But I presume that you're not changing into a cat every other day._" Hime said smiling still talking in a foreign language and let go of him, Ryou blushed and looked away with his hands in his pockets, Hime giggled and then noticed all the girls from before were staring at her.

Ichigo ran to her and hugged her happily, exclaiming loudly the world "cousin" and Hime pushed her off desperately, afraid of her because she was wearing pink, the other girls yelled "what" in shock and soon after everyone was having tea at a table and they were appalled at how Hime was Ryou AND Ichigo's cousin. Hime was ignoring everyone's chattering and went outside for fresh air, Ryou also came out and talked with her about how the girls have grown since they first arrived as Mew Mew's, Hime looked up into the clear blue sky and thought of her friends back home. _Rose, Kenji, Momo, Alec, Sakura, everyone, wait for my return, I _will_ return to you soon, my beloved_. Hime thought as she vaguely saw their images in the clouds, her heart felt a pain as she recalled her first love Alec; he was blonde hair, blue eyed, tall, athletic, and somewhat sensitive to his friend's feelings. A tear fell down her face and she wiped it away, looked at Ryou and saw that he had a package in his hand, she asked what it was and he told her to put it on inside then he would answer her questions. Hime went inside and took the package, went into Ryou's bedroom, locked the door, and started changing, she put everything on and then she came out silently and slipped down the stairs and into the dining hall. Keiichiro caught her arm and drug her out in the open then, for the next hour or so, all Hime heard was how cute she was in the frilly maid dress, Ryou was blushing and Hime looked away embarrassed. She snuck out when everybody was teasing Ryou and got back into her regular clothes and tried to sneak out but Ryou caught her, she glanced at him and ran until she knew they couldn't find her anymore. Hime opened the door to Rose's hospital room and sat down beside her, the doctor came in and told her that Rose wasn't expected to wake up… ever… Hime looked at Rose and held her hand and a single tear fell upon Rose's cheek and slid down it like a tear of hers and she opened her eyes as soon as the doctor and nurses left. Hime hugged her and bombarded her with questions if she was alright and how she was feeling.

"Thank goodness, Rose I thought I had lost you too!" Hime exclaimed and cried on her lap and Rose pet Hime's hair to calm her down.

"I see, I'm really sorry little sister, I won't leave you alone again so please don't cry. Hime look at me, if I do end up leaving you, please go and work at Café Mew Mew like Ichigo is, please, I just want for your safety." Rose said calmly and Hime looked up at her with love in her eyes, they then started laughing.

"So that's the personality that comes out naturally when she's with Rose, but why does she not show that face to anyone else? Could it be that she doesn't trust anyone, is that why not one person is able to get close to her unless they have a similar past? Or could it be that she hasn't trusted anyone from the start, and that something is persuading her to open up to certain people?" Ryou said to Keiichiro seriously, with his arms crossed over his chest and he stared at the screen in the hidden lab under Café Mew Mew, Keiichiro sighed and continued to look up Hime's information.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter with an Alien?

He smiled wickedly as he looked down upon Hime's house, he flew swiftly and slowly down to her window and went through the wall, Hime turned the water off and got out of the shower, she brushed her teeth and dried her hair, Hime put on her underwear and went to her room. She got out a white skirt, black tank top, white leather jacket, and black knee-high socks, she went downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch drawing and sketching for her art class. The man went through the wall and stood in front of Hime, she looked up and dropped her drawing utensils, he glanced down and smirked, Hime had just finished drawing her vision, the face of the man standing before her. He took her arm and got up close to her face, touched her forehead in the center and they were in another world, one that was empty, only blue wisps everywhere, Hime screamed as she felt something change inside her. She fell unconscious into the man's arms and her ears started to point like his, her teeth sharpened slightly, and her outfit changed to that of the mans but slightly different. She wore a red crop top tube top that was held together with white laces in the front, short black shorts, and a skirt that start from her side that was white, a black ¾ sleeve floor-length jacket, her hair grew from her mid back down to her ankles and was tied into a ponytail with a red ribbon, a black ribbon, and a white ribbon. The man touched her cheek and her eyes flew open, they changed from a red to a lovely golden yellow, he smiled and knelt down in front of Hime.

"I have been waiting for your awakening, my little sister." The man said and looked up at her smiling, "My name is Kish." He said and took her hand, kissed it, and got up, Hime blushed and looked dumbstruck.

"Wha- What?!" She said and he sat her down and explained everything.

"Your true name is Makimi; you are my little sister and the Alien Princess. My comrades Pai and Tart are out there searching for you right now, but right now your whereabouts are to remain hidden, until the time comes, you are to fight as a Mew Mew, but you are very different. Take care to not expose who you really are, I will come back for you in three days' time, and then we shall renounce your position and destroy the Mew Mew's." Kish said smiling and Hime looked at him in horror, remembering her big sisters wish if she ever died.

"No! I can't kill the Mew Mew's! It goes against my nee-sama's wish for if she ever has to leave me again! I'm sorry but I can't kill them!" She rejected him and tears came to her eyes, Kish looked shocked and then softened, he pat her head gently.

"I understand, I won't force you to do anything Makimi, I'm sorry if I made you upset." He smiled, kissed her forehead and then left, the mysterious world disappearing, leaving Hime on her couch shocked, everything the same as before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aliens Ideals!

Hime's mood had changed drastically, she was upbeat and happy to everyone at her movie sets, but she later got hold of herself and regained her composure, she had an interview with a talk show called "Celebrities past" hosted by Jiro Kurama, Jiro was a young male whom had black hair and bright blue eyes, he seemed friendly and popular, and which he was. Hime looked at herself in the mirror and decided it was time for a haircut; she made an appointment with her managers' brothers' salon to get a haircut in half an hour. She told them to cut it all off, up to her shoulders would be the limit, they were shocked and once it was all off she shook her head to get used to her new and light shoulder length hair. She thanked them, paid for her haircut, and headed out to the limo that was waiting for her, she got in and it drove off towards the studio for the taping of the show. The live audience gasped because she cut her hair, Hime explained that it was weighing her down and it was a hassle to maintain so she cut it off that day. Jiro asked her how she was doing and all of the other formal greeting questions; he then grabbed something off the table and gave it to her, saying it was a welcoming gift back into the show business since she had abandoned it for a year.

"And now, it's that time in the show that we reveal the most shocking in this Celebrity's life! Everyone please look at the screen to see the most shocking of Miss Kagehime's life!" Jiro exclaimed happily and an image came on the screen, it was of Hime in her Café Mew Mew outfit, she looked ashamed but smiled. "Whoa I've seen some pretty shocking things, but this, is way beyond any of them. Now Miss Hime, what is the deal with this uniform?" Jiro exclaimed laughing and smiling.

"It's the uniform I wear at the café I work at, I'm a waitress and I also am a chef there too, it's called Café Mew Mew, we serve you in exchange for your happiness, it's a lovely little café, all the items are great and the owner is sweet. But as none of you know, the owner is actually my little cousin, his name is Ryou Shirogane and the co-owner is Keiichiro Akasaka, Keii-chan actually raised me when my sister and I lost our parents and we didn't know how to contact Auntie and Uncle Momomiya. But you know Jiro, I actually moved out along with my sister and since we've both got jobs that pay well, we've bought a house that we use to fit our needs. But it's become a little harder to pay the bills since Rose has been hospitalized after having a terrible asthma attack and almost immediately after she got into a car wreck going from her job as a bartender to a movie set." Hime said smiling sadly and then wiped tears from her eyes. "But all that matters is that she's alive, after all, she is the only family I have left that isn't deceased, behind bars, or missing, although I say Ryou is my cousin, I never really felt all that close to him, as for my other cousin Ichigo, I've always hated her. Ever since we were born, growing up, and even attending the same school for a while, we've despised one another, but she changed and grew to like me, while I kept on feeling burning hatred. People ask me about my past and my family, but I cannot recall, no memories surface, I've lost all of my memories from birth all the way up to about 3 years ago. And only one from before 3 years ago, the day that my parents were **_murdered_** right in front of me and rose. He was horrid, the man the killed out parents, he massacred the whole neighborhood right before our eyes, but Rose doesn't remember any of it… because I have stolen her memories from her, and she stole mine, so when we are together, all of our memories makes sense. Guh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to prattle on about the death of my parents like that." Hime put her hand to her forehead and sighed, she closed her eyes and they went to break.

"Yo~ hime! Can I talk to you for a minute over here?" The host said and when she listened to what he had to say, she turned around in shock and Rose was standing right there, tears came to her eyes and she ran over to her.

"Nee-sama, you got released from the hospital! I'm so glad you made it!" Hime exclaimed hugging Rose tightly and Rose smiled.

"Yes I made it Hime, so has it been going good? I got released today so I came to watch your show, plus they asked me if I could make an appearance with you. Hey let's go to our waiting room, I hear there's really good food there!" Rose exclaimed happily and they raced to their waiting room hand in hand and ended up eating almost half of the food in there.

Hime's alarm on her phone went off and she gasped, but successfully started choking on her food, Rose helped her to get her breath back and turned off her alarm, she rubbed her back and Hime gasped, finally getting her breath back and she got up and told Rose it was time to go. They walked down the hallway smiling, Rose giggled down at her younger sister, and Hime clinging to her older sister's arm joyfully. They arrived a few minutes late and the host smiled because Hime had finally showed her true colors, or at least what he thought was her true colors. They started recording again and Hime hear that distinguishing voice, nobody other than her and Rose heard it, she gasped and looked up towards the voice, she saw something glowing in the aliens hand and she whispered to Rose. Rose nodded and yelled for everyone to evacuate, she destroyed the cameras so they could still get the footage, but they weren't able to tape anymore, Hime stood up and yelled.

"Mew Midnight Metamorphosis!" Hime yelled and she was surrounded by black and silver flames, when the flames disappeared she was in her Mew outfit, Rose looked at her transformed into her Mew outfit too. "Nee-sama!" Hime yelled as she stretched out her hand to Rose, she took Hime's hand and they started glowing in a bright pillar of golden light. "_Unison Raid: Mew Mew style_!" They yelled at the same time and their fingers intertwined. "Nee-sama, let's go!" With that they ran forward, their outfit colors changing in a swirl pattern with the others, their left eye changed to that of the others as well, half of their hair was the others color also.

"Nee-chan, attack now!" Rose yelled and just then they both did the mirror of the other and killed the anima. "Nee-chan good work!" Rose said and hugged her; Hime smiled and closed her eyes as she hugged Rose back.

"Nyahahahaha! Too late, awaken my little sister, _awaken Alien princess Makimi_! Kish yelled and Hime screamed in pain, she fell to her knees clutching her head and a golden light started forming around her heart, it erupted and when the flash of golden light disappeared, she was standing there in her alien outfit. "Makimi, welcome back, nee-chan." Kish said and kissed her hand, she glanced down at him and then looked back at Rose, she held out her hand and light started forming in her palm.

"Disappear Mew Mew; I despise every last one of you wretched creatures, all of the mew mew's should be obliterated before Deep Blue-sama awakens. Big brother, should I eradicate her or use her to lure the other mew mews out of hiding, I know you have a particular fondness for Ichigo Momomiya." Hime said and Rose looked betrayed, Hime emotionless, and Kish looked shocked.

"There's no need, Kagehime you betrayed us! You dare point your powers at your own flesh and blood!" Ichigo yelled and Hime glanced and then in a flash her hand moved to the side and shot Ichigo in the leg.

"Oops, I missed, next time I won't, Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Zakuro Fujiwara, Keiichiro Akasaka, and Ryou Shirogane, well well, it's my lucky day, I get to kill every last one of you damned creatures!" Hime said and started attacking them with a grimace of pleasure on her face, Kish watched, looking pleased and suddenly Hime got struck in the back by something.

"Kish, so you've been hiding your little sisters and the princesses of our race on earth all along? Kish, you have betrayed the trust of your comrades and the trust of Deep Blue-sama." A man said and everyone turned around and saw Pai and Tart, the other aliens, floating there.

"D-damn you… how dare you…Pai." Hime struggled and sat up, she glared at Pai whom was the tallest one, and he looked stoic and unemotional. "How can you do this… to the royal family… Pai…Tart… you will PAY!" Hime struggled then she erupted in a pillar of power, a brilliant bright blue pillar of power surrounded her and her silhouette stood there menacingly and her eyes glowing an inhuman brilliant bright red. "Oh guiding rivers of the celestial world, gather together in this sacred place, come forth and bring justice upon evildoers, O' holy lights, the 88 stars of the forever guiding rivers of Regulaus… Shine!" Hime said and blue lightning cracked in her palms she brought them together them pushed them forward, a beam of holy bright blue light shot form her hands and surrounded Pai and Tart. The dust cleared and she saw that the studio was trashed, "Hmph, oh well I guess I need to use the Arc of Time don't I? Well here goes." Hime said and she closed her eyes, when she opened her eyes a glowing clock symbol that was bright blue and suddenly everything was the same except for the living objects, aka humans and aliens.

Kish started laughing and he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Ahahahahaha! That was too good! Well I think it's about time you went back to sleep for the time being little sister." Kish said and Hime's eyes went wide, suddenly she was shocked with lightning from his hand and she screamed, she fell to the ground, reverting back to her normal body and Kish picked her up, slung her over his shoulder and disappeared. "Well this is goodbye for now, nee-chan." Kish whispered and kissed her forehead, placing her in her bed at home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The next generation!?

"Hime, there are some people in the set that claim they are your friends they told me to tell you: when does the predator strike when hunting its prey in the blue wisp of twilight?" Her manager told her, Hime giggled and went out, and she saw all her friends and she ran to them smiling happily.

"Kenji! Momo! Alec! Sakura! Kageōji! You're all here!" Hime yelled joyously and hugged them tightly; she kissed her boyfriend and then walked hand in hand with him with the others around the set. "Oh yeah, Rose is out of the hospital so you can go see her." Hime said and Alec's eyes lit up bright, a pain sounded in Hime's heart and she shook her head to get rid of it.

"Hey Hime! You're not done with your photo shoot yet!" The photographer yelled, she gasped because she had forgotten then ran back to the dressing room. "We're doing the swimsuit shots right now so hurry up!" He yelled and she closed the door, Hime quickly changed and got dressed in a black swimsuit that had gold swirls on it and gold straps with a bead on the part where it connected to the actual garment.

"Alright I'm ready! Sorry I forgot I was on break!" Hime said panting and she straightened up; everyone by now was in a chair watching the photo shoot.

"Hey I just realized Hime…you actually have a pretty big chest don't you?" The photographer asked calmly straightening up, Hime looked at him shocked and she grew bright red, she put her arms over her chest and averted her eyes. "Hahaha come now don't take it seriously, alright next outfit, this will be the last one for today, and I'll let you finish this next time alright? You want to go hang out with your friend's right?" He said looking through the shots on the computer, Hime giggled and went on to change into the next outfit which was, believe it or not, lingerie.

She had fun with the shoot and once it was over she went back, changed into her own underwear and then put her regular clothes on, Hime waved goodbye to her own personal photographer and then left with her friends. Hime took them to Café Mew Mew and Rose greeted them, the other girls already changing to go home, Ryou came out with Keiichiro and they looked over the new people.

"Ryou, these are my friends from my high school, Alec Takuyomi, Sakura Mamimi, Momoko Hanasaki, Kenji Summers, and my boyfriend Kageōji Shijōmyaku. Everyone this is Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka, they manage this place. Oh yeah, Ryou I need to talk to you outside for a second." Hime giggled and went out, Ryou followed her obediently and she told him straight up. "Please don't freak out but they are Mew Mew's too, even Alec and Kageōji, they are known as the protectors of the Mew Mew's. So please, can you have them work here, but I must warn you, we are different form the others. We are known as the Next Generation because of our subtle but sure differences, we have our medallions on the chokers instead of them hanging down, but Kageōji and I work alone, he is my personal protector, I'm sorry Ryou but when I am transformed I lose myself and I kill without a second thought. The Next Generation girls are kind and loving, but I cannot handle them, I'm not a cheerful person, in fact, I was so close to almost killing myself because I had hospitalized Rose." Hime said softly, and she averted her eyes from him, looking ashamed at herself, "Say Ryou, will I ever become someone who can protect instead of someone who destroys?" Hime chocked up and she wiped away tears from her eyes, she sniffled and looked up to the sky sadly.

"Hey it's about time you went home, it's getting late and its dangerous outside at night." Ryou said placing his hand on her shoulder, he guided her back inside and told Keiichiro that he'd walk her home.


End file.
